On verra après
by GredW
Summary: "Harry en avait plein les bottes de cette boue et de la pluie et du froid et des moutons... Il s'assit au fond du pub, fuyant la bonne humeur des habitués. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire dans ce coin paumé ?" Heureusement il rencontre une amie qui va lui permettre d'aller de l'avant... Pre-Harry/Luna


J'adore le couple Luna/Harry.

J'ai été une fan du Harry/Ginny mais plus le temps passe et plus je me dis que chacun d'entre eux mérite plus que cette relation imposée par JK Rowling.  
Luna est un personnage que j'adore même si j'ai toujours peur d'écrire avec elle parce que je ne veux pas lui mal l'écrire.

J'espère que ce texte vous plaira.

* * *

Harry en avait plein les bottes de cette boue et de la pluie et du froid et des moutons... Il s'assit au fond du pub, fuyant la bonne humeur des habitués. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire dans ce coin paumé ? Quand il avait décidé de partir sur un coup de tête, pourquoi s'être dirigé vers l'Irlande ? Il aurait très bien pu prendre plus de temps et prévoir une petite virée sur une des îles vierges appartenant au monde sorcier. A cette heure-ci, il pourrait être en train de siroter un cocktail, les doigts de pied en éventail, sur une belle plage de sable fin.

Harry soupira bruyamment, ce qui lui valut un regard amusé de la jeune serveuse du pub. Elle le draguait depuis deux jours qu'il était apparu devant la porte de l'auberge attenante. Il faisait celui qui ne voyait pas son manège, tout en essayant d'être poli. Elle lui posa sur la table une pinte de bière et lui fit un clin d'œil. Il la remercia chaleureusement. Cela n'allait pas l'aider à mettre des limites mais il lui était reconnaissant d'avoir anticipé sa demande.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était totalement enfoui dans ses pensées. Et pas des pensées très réjouissantes. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait revenir très vite à la réalité. Son chef avait accepté qu'il prenne, sans préavis, quelques jours de congé après plusieurs affaires difficiles mais Harry ne pouvait pas rester terré dans ce trou... Il lui faudrait se confronter à sa nouvelle vie... à sa nouvelle vie sans elle... Perdu dans ses idées noires, il but de longues gorgées de sa bière. A ce train-là, il pourrait en recommander une autre tout de suite. C'était peut-être ce soir qu'il devait se saouler.

« Harry ? »

Le jeune sorcier sursauta. Il était dans un trou paumé irlandais. Un trou paumé moldu. Pourquoi devait-il tomber sur une sorcière pottermaniaque ?

Il risqua un coup d'œil vers la jeune femme. Il vit d'abord un long et difforme ciré jaune, une longue écharpe jaune et bleue, deux boucles d'oreille en forme de radis... Quoi ? Sous un chapeau jaune, il reconnut son ancienne camarade d'école.

« Luna ! » s'exclama-t-il, heureux. Il se leva et vint la serrer dans ses bras. Luna se raidit, un peu interloquée par cette marque d'affection. Elle ne se rappelait pas que Harry soit si démonstratif. Elle lui tapota gauchement une épaule. Le jeune Potter se recula, la laissant se débarrasser de son ciré et de ses accessoires et lui fit de la place près de lui.

« Deux pintes de bière ! » demanda-t-il à la serveuse qui les regardait d'un mauvais œil. Elle se détourna d'eux, visiblement en colère mais Harry ne le remarqua pas. Il se tourna vers son amie. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue et sa présence ici illumina sa journée, son séjour, sa semaine !

« En vacances ? demanda Luna. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que Ginny ait envie de visiter la campagne irlandaise... »

Harry se rembrunit. La nouvelle n'était pas encore arrivée à ses amis. Ou peut-être juste pas à Luna. Elle faisait partie de ses amis proches mais elle était souvent partie et elle n'était pas toujours au courant des derniers évènements.

«- Euh... Non, je suis tout seul... » lâcha-t-il. Ce n'était pas réellement un mensonge.

Luna lui sourit, attendant de connaître la suite. Harry la dévisagea et paniqua. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Il n'y arriverait pas.

« Je... Euh... Et toi ? En vacances ? »

Le petit rire de Luna détendit le jeune homme.

«- Oh non, malheureusement, je suis là pour un article. J'ai appris qu'il y avait une petite colonie de Veaudelune qui habitait dans un terrain reculé mais accessible par un chemin à partir de ce village. J'ai très envie de voir leur parade nuptiale et tout écrire dans mon article.

\- Mais... ça existe les Veaudelune ! »

Luna le fixa, les sourcils froncés.

« Harry, tu te rappelles que Hagrid nous a parlé de ces animaux, les...

\- Oui, oui, mais je sais que ça existe, c'est juste que... enfin, tu... »

Le jeune Potter se rendit compte qu'il allait dire une bêtise. Luna avait des croyances parfois un peu limites mais il n'avait pas le droit de se moquer.

« Tu as besoin de compagnie ? »

Le visage de Luna s'éclaira mais, très vite, elle se rembrunit.

« - C'est gentil Harry mais je peux me débrouiller toute seule. Ne t'oblige pas à venir avec moi si tu as des choses plus intéressantes à faire.

\- Oh, crois-moi, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire d'intéressant. Et puis, ça m'intrigue, je n'ai jamais vu de Veaudelune à part en images. Est-ce que je peux venir avec toi ? »

Le sourire de Luna lui répondit. Il sourit lui aussi. Il se réjouissait de passer un bon moment avec son amie.

* * *

Plusieurs heures plus tard, ils discutaient devant un feu de camp. Ils avaient pu apprécier la parade des Veaudelune. Ils avaient dû placer des sorts de silence et cacher leurs odeurs pour ne pas effrayer cet animal si craintif. Harry avait admiré les mouvements des Veaudelune. Il les avait trouvés magnifiques. Luna avait tout observé et avait pris des photos. Quand les animaux s'étaient retirés, elle avait sorti un parchemin et avait commencé à écrire sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Harry ne l'avait pas dérangé. Il était resté près d'elle, sans parler. Il la regardait.

Il s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait changé depuis Hogwarts. Elle n'avait plus l'air si enfantine, même si elle gardait un air mystérieux. Il l'avait toujours apprécié et avait souvent regretté de ne pas pouvoir passer plus de temps avec elle. Ginny et elle s'étaient éloignées. Elles n'avaient pas les mêmes visions de la vie, n'avaient plus trop de choses en commun. Mais Harry avait toujours senti une connexion entre Luna et lui. Il lui avait même semblé à un moment que c'était la seule qui pouvait le comprendre.

Luna avait monté une tente dans laquelle elle pensait dormir après avoir assisté à la parade. Elle avait proposé à Harry de la partager avec elle pour qu'il n'ait pas à rentrer à son auberge dans le noir. Comme c'était une tente sorcière, il avait accepté. Ils avaient chacun leur chambre. Ils discutaient encore quelques minutes avant d'aller se coucher. Il commençait à être très tard et Harry sentait que le jour n'était plus très loin.

Leur conversation s'était tarie. Luna lui avait beaucoup parlé de son travail au journal. Il savait qu'elle aimait ce qu'elle faisait. Il ne se doutait pas à quel point. Luna était sur le point de se lever quand Harry déclara brusquement :

« J'ai quitté Ginny. »

Luna ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Elle se rassit, prête à écouter son ami. Harry hocha les épaules, incapable de continuer à parler. La jeune femme se rapprocha du brun et l'entoura de ses bras. Harry accepta l'étreinte et ferma les yeux. Il avait besoin d'être consolé. Il sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues. Il enroula plus fermement ses bras autour de la sorcière et cacha son visage dans son cou. Il pleura.

Il n'avait rien dit à personne. Aucun de ses amis n'était au courant. Quand il avait trouvé Ginny avec l'autre homme, il l'avait fixée comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Elle avait soutenu son regard. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir honte mais elle avait mal. Pour lui. Comme si elle savait. Comme si elle se doutait que c'était le moment qu'il avait choisi pour la demander en mariage.

« Si je veux..., » Il s'arrêta pour éclaircir sa gorge et se recula un peu. « Si je veux être honnête, ça fait un petit moment que Ginny et moi... c'est plus trop ça. Elle est souvent en déplacement et moi, je travaille beaucoup. J'ai... J'ai cru qu'en lui demandant de m'épouser, je... Je nous rapprocherais mais... il faut croire que c'était trop tard. »

Luna ne dit rien. Elle se contenta d'être à pour lui, d'écouter.

« Je n'ai prévenu personne. Juste demandé à mon chef si je pouvais prendre quelques jours de congé et j'ai fui. Je ne voulais pas... je ne voulais pas... leur laisser voir ma douleur, ma peine... voir leur pitié, leur peine... leur laisser voir mon soulagement... »

Harry s'arrêta, le souffle coupé. Il était vrai que ce sentiment de pression, de chute immuable vers un destin tout tracé l'avait quitté. Il avait mal mais il n'allait pas mal. Il se sentait... libéré. Comme si trouver Ginny avec cet autre homme lui avait rendu sa liberté.

Ils restèrent silencieux l'un près de l'autre, Luna essayant de donner de la force à Harry. Ils s'endormirent dans cette position. Le lendemain, ils furent réveillés par l'aurore, courbaturés et plutôt fatigués.

Ils rangèrent les affaires, sans dire un mot, dans une atmosphère paisible et saine. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre finalement.

Quand ils eurent fini de ranger, Luna regarda Harry fixement.

« Rentre chez toi et raconte tout à tes amis et à ta famille. Ils t'aiment, ils te comprendront. »

Le brun hocha la tête. Il avait, en effet, pris la décision de tout dire à ses proches. Tout. Ne pas mettre la faute sur Ginny. Il avait sa part de faute aussi. Bien entendu, il ne l'avait pas trompée mais, en y regardant bien, c'était tout comme. Il s'était engagé avec elle, il allait la demander en mariage alors qu'il n'était plus sûr de l'aimer... alors qu'il ne l'aimait plus. Ginny n'avait rien d'une idiote. Elle savait. Mais, comme lui, elle n'avait rien dit, préférant subir. Ne pas dire qu'on avait fait une erreur, ne pas décevoir. Leur histoire d'amour était épique ! En tout cas, c'est ce que disait le « Sorcière magazine »... Il devait d'abord parler à Ginny. Il espérait qu'elle n'ait pas tout confessé à sa famille. Ils devaient présenter un front uni face à eux, elle ne serait pas celle qui a osé tromper le garçon qui a survécu. Elle était, au final, celle qui l'avait libéré.

Harry sourit à Luna. Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui caressa la joue. Mais, subitement, il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait et se recula, faisant tomber son bras d'un geste brusque.

« Je... Je suis déso...

\- Non, ce n'est pas grave, Harry. » Luna avait rougi et s'était détournée de lui. « Je comprends que tu cherches de l'affection auprès de la première venue juste après...

\- Non ! » Le cri du sorcier résonna. « Tu... Tu n'es pas la « première venue »... Tu es mon amie. » Le sourire de Luna retourna sur son visage. Harry l'avait très peu vue sourire aussi ouvertement, généralement, elle ne distribuait que des demi-sourires. Il se surprit à vouloir le voir plus souvent. « Je te remercie d'avoir été là pour moi. De m'avoir écouté. Tu m'as été d'un grand secours. »

Luna hocha la tête. Il était temps de partir et de retrouver la civilisation. Chacun devait retourner à ses occupations. La jeune femme s'arrêta et se retourna vers Harry.

« Ça te dirai qu'on dîne ensemble la semaine prochaine ? Je vis en partie à Londres maintenant. J'avais... j'avais besoin d'indépendance. Je pourrai te faire à dîner ? »

Le cœur de Harry battit plus fort. Il se morigéna. Il venait juste de décider de quitter « la femme de sa vie », ce n'était pas pour se mettre tout de suite à faire la cour à une autre. Il devait lui aussi retrouver son indépendance et vivre une vie de célibataire avant de...

Luna prit son silence pour un refus et secoua la tête.

« Non, enfin, je comprends si... enfin... si... Laisse tomber, tu vas sûrement...

\- D'accord. »

Il lui avait pris la main pour la faire s'arrêter.

« Je serai ravi de dîner avec toi. Mais pas besoin que tu fasses le repas, on le fera ensemble. Je connais des supers recettes, tu choisiras celle qui te plait le plus et je ramènerai les ingrédients. »

Ils se fixèrent pendant un long moment.

« Luna..., commença Harry. Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt pour... »

Elle le stoppa en plaçant sa main sur sa bouche.

« - Amis, Harry, d'accord ! »

Il hocha la tête puis sourit.

« On verra après..., » finit-elle dans un murmure.

Des bruits au loin les firent sursauter. La vie reprenait autour d'eux. La parenthèse s'achevait. Tout en revenant au village, Harry se sentit plus léger. Il avait laissé ses problèmes dans cette clairière.

Tout n'était pas encore réglé, il avait tant de choses à faire, tant de gens à qui parler. Il redoutait les discussions avec Ron... avec Molly...

Près de lui, Luna semblait elle aussi perdue dans ses pensées. Il sentit un regain d'espoir monter en lui. Cela faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé. Ça sera dur, il le savait mais, en même temps, il avait quelque chose auquel se raccrocher.

Un dîner... et plus encore...


End file.
